


【德哈德】礼物（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Draco打算送Harry一个迟到的礼物
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【德哈德】礼物（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Present(Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729522) by elvenwinters. 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

“今天是Potter的生日！”

Draco耸了耸肩，装出一副若无其事的样子，还特地翻了个白眼：“无所谓，Pansy，还有你为什么要告诉我？”

Pansy得意地笑了起来，用胳膊肘撞了他一下，被他回报了一阵刺痛。她扭头看向Draco的脸，跟蜡做得一样。在被打量的过程中，Draco竭力装出无动于衷的样子，一动不动地坐在那，惹得她眉头皱起。

“你是要我忽略你对他垂涎整整七年的事实吗？”Draco突然被呛到，弓起身子咳嗽起来，试图掩盖他发烫的脸颊。Pansy拍着他的后背，叹了口气，“说实话，我亲爱的Draco，你完全没希望。”

“你怎么就知道没希望？”问题在他来得及制止前就从嘴里擅自溜出。Pansy瞧见Draco脸上涌现出的纯粹震惊与羞赧，突然大笑起来。他怒目而视，脸颊泛着绯红。

“顺便一提，我早就知道了。”Draco嘟哝着。既然Pansy早已知道，他就无所畏惧。或者说，显然七年前就知道了，“我打算明天给他。”

“为什么等到明天？他的生日是今天，你个白痴。”

“当然，我知道，我如果今天送他礼物，一定会和他粉丝俱乐部送去的其他数百万份礼物混在一起，”Draco气呼呼地说，Pansy抽动的手指几乎没有藏住她的笑容，“显然，我要让它一眼就被看见。”

“就算这意味你会给他一份迟到的礼物？”

“那不重要，”尽管如此，Draco还是不安地咬着下唇，“当然，管它叫斯莱特林的战术，但我会得到我想要的，我想要他注意到我。”

-

Harry的床上整齐地摆放着一个用光亮的黑丝带所包裹的黑色小盒子，他好奇地扯下带子。盒子轻轻打开，露出一个水晶沙漏，雕刻得如此精致，Harry的呼吸都屏住了。一张羊皮纸从盒子里掉了出来，Harry双手颤抖地打开了它，他的心怦怦直跳，哑然失笑。

> Dear Harry,
> 
> 战争已经结束，你也有了时间。现在，你可以度量时间，让它倒流、扭转、打乱，以及拆解，但是如若你可以做任何事，是否愿意考虑把你的时间交与我？
> 
> —一个愚蠢的傻瓜

直到第一滴泪水打湿纸张，Harry才意识到自己在哭，他抚上Draco亲手写下的自己的名字，深吸了一口气。他怎么可能认不出，过去七年，他早已将其深深烙在了记忆里。Harry的心早已飞到天边，他冲出房间，坚定地奔向一个不坚定的金发银眼男孩。


End file.
